


Keys

by deweydrops



Series: A Sorta Fairytale [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alfheim, F/M, Feasts, Fluff, Logyn - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Loki (Marvel), Spells & Enchantments, franang's falls, keys, light n fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweydrops/pseuds/deweydrops
Summary: After returning from a battle on Alfheim, Loki has a few things to show Sigyn. Pre-Thor.Because I NEEDED something light and fluffy after seeing the HD gifs of *that scene* from Infinity War.





	Keys

They'd returned from Alfheim, peace in the realm secured after several long months fighting off rogue bandits who'd terrorized the light elves and pillaged their relics. The light elves' power had proven useless against the weaponry the bandits carried, and so Asgard came to its defense. Now the Bifrost filled with victorious Einherjar, along with Sif, the Warriors Three, and of course, Thor, who raised Mjolnir in triumph and bellowed as he lead the army back into the city. Crowds of onlookers, many of whom waited to see their loved ones return, cheered as the victory party marched down the length of the bridge, with Thor encouraging the fervor. Some onlookers rushed towards the Einherjar, greeting their sons, brothers, husbands. Fandral was surrounded by dozens of ladies in no time at all. Volstagg carried his two daughters in each arm, already recounting the tale of vanquishing the bandits. And of course most of the cheers were reserved for Thor, the crowd relishing in the victory he would surely take most of the credit for. They followed him along, eager to bask in his presence.

Only Loki hung back as the homecoming spilled into the city, watching it unfold. The crowd thinned out now, with the few remaining Einherjar bringing in dozens of surviving bandits destined for the dungeons. No one, it seemed, was in a hurry to welcome him. His eyes cast over the onlookers, hoping to see a familiar face, but she was not there. Perhaps she'd forgotten the army was to return this day, or too wrapped up in a book to notice.

He was used to it, he told himself. The stinging reminder of his lesser status. His absence unnoticed by the crowd, he'd make his way back to the palace at his leisure.

“Loki! Loki!” a familiar voice called from the end of the Bifrost. Loki peered ahead to see Sigyn running towards him, her long blonde curls flowing behind her. “I'm so glad you're back!”

The sting vanished as he rushed forward to meet her, catching her in his arms. She threw her hands over his shoulders, nearly knocking him back with her enthusiasm.

“My darling,” Loki grinned. “I did not wish to disappoint you.” Their lips met as he cradled her back. They were now the only two remaining souls on the Bifrost. Once they parted, Loki looked down at her, noting with satisfaction the green sash she wore around her waist over her yellow tunic.

“My apologies for being late. The crowd was a challenge to move through. Especially when you wish to move in the opposite direction.” Sigyn wrapped her hands over the crook of Loki's elbow as they set off down the Bifrost.

“The crowd is of little concern to me,” Loki replied. “Only you.”

Sigyn blushed beside him. Despite the long time they'd spent together, he could still bring color to her cheeks. And delighted in doing so.

“I take you'll soon be regaling me with tales of glorious battle?”

“There will be a feast tomorrow. I'm sure you'll hear plenty. But tell me, sweet Sigyn, what have you been up to in my absence?”

Sigyn spoke of the books she'd read and spells she'd worked on. By now they'd reached the palace, well after the welcoming crowd had dispersed. Walking along with Sigyn, with the conflict in Alfheim brought to a successful close, Loki now felt a twinge of nerves. There was no question, in his mind, that she was his. The most precious creature he'd ever met. He knew, or hoped he knew, that she felt the same about him. He'd never made an official declaration of his feelings for her, as they'd crept up so slowly since he'd taken her as his apprentice long ago. Yet as time passed his feelings only grew stronger. He knew well before he'd departed for Alfheim that he needed her by his side. Now the time drew near to tell her.

Tomorrow night, he thought. Have patience. Tomorrow would be the night.

*

There was a celebratory feast the following evening, as Loki said there would be. Sigyn watched Loki from the corner of her eye as he sat beside Thor at the royal table. He looked so bored there, listening to Thor and Volstagg boast at one another. When she turned away, she felt his eyes on her.

A wistful longing came over her, that they could not sit together after being apart for so long. The royal table was reserved for only members of the royal family, and their – Thor's- closest companions. As a commoner, she took her place among the palace workers. Sigyn did not mind the commoner table. It was less formal, and free from the eyes of the court. And her fellow palace workers had much more entertaining stories. She imagined even Loki might prefer it. She chatted with Ailee, one of Eir's newest healers whom she'd befriended while assisting with a tricky case of possession.

Later, when the feasting ended and the music began, Loki escorted her out of the grand hall and into the garden. They reached their favorite corner, right along the back wall. The music echoed from the hall and into the cool garden. They'd passed a few scant couples who'd likewise slipped away for some privacy. Loki pulled Sigyn into an embrace, kissing her deeply as their bodies swayed slightly to the music.

“Norns I've missed you,” Loki whispered. He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Have I mentioned how becoming I find that shade of green on you? Sets off the red in your hair.”

“I had an inkling you'd find it appealing, my prince.” She'd chosen a deep emerald dress with a yellow bodice for tonight's feast. Since their courtship began she'd slipped smaller hints of green into her wardrobe, most recently the sash she'd worn each day since he'd left for Alfheim. “Now, do I get to hear of your tales of _glorious_ battle?”

“I am well and truly tired of braggarts by now. I've no wish to join their number.”

“Then may I ask if my incantation worked?”

“Like a charm, my darling. Disabled the bandits' weapons and lowered the shields protecting their ill-gotten gains, just as you'd claimed.”

“Well, bandits aren't exactly known for their sorcery.”

“And of course your _other_ enchantment proved quite the success.”

Sigyn froze. “You knew? How?”

“My darling, your spells may be successful, but your attempts at subterfuge are considerably less so.” Loki chuckled. “Oh the tip off was the lock of hair I happened to be missing after the last time I'd dozed off in your presence. Then the small matter of the bandits' weapons being quite simply unable to make contact with my skin, even at point blank range.”

Sigyn lowered her eyes. “My prince, forgive me. It is not that I think you incapable. It is just that I so wish for your safe return when you are gone. If I cannot be there with you, then I shall do what I can from here to ensure you are not harmed.”

“I require no apology, Sigyn,” Loki murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I am honored you chose to use your gifts to help me. All of Asgard should be so fortunate.”

“I have to imagine most of Asgard would shudder at the thought of allowing a woman's magic to assist them in battle. As though being slaughtered is preferable to relying on a less _glorious_ form of protection.”

“I consider protection protection,” Loki replied. “And I am grateful for whatever you wish to give me.”

The music faded in the grand hall, and now the palace seemed worlds away. Loki and Sigyn continued to hold each other. Sigyn rested her head against Loki's collarbone, savoring how good he felt against her. With him she felt truly safe, protected.

“Brother!” Thor's voice boomed into the garden. He stomped along the garden's pathways, clearly heavy with drink. “Come settle a matter between myself and Volstagg!”

Loki dropped his head in annoyance. “I suppose I ought to see what that is about.”

“Go on,” Sigyn replied. “I'm getting a chill out here anyhow.”

Loki released Sigyn from his embrace. “Meet me back here once the celebration is over. Bring your cloak and good boots. I've something to show you.” He set off in the direction of Thor's voice.

*

Hours later, once the music has ceased for the evening and most of the court had left the hall, Sigyn returned to the garden, her cloak draped over her shoulders. Loki was already there, no cloak despite the chill in the air.

“What have you to show me, my prince?”

His eyes brightened when he saw her. “Let's make haste,” he said, taking hold of her hand. He lead her out of the garden, slipping between a narrow passage near the rear wall. The palace was silent in the late hour, not a soul in sight save for the occasional guard who took no notice of their movements.

They left the palace grounds, coming to the rocky coast on the edge of the city beneath the Bifrost. A small skiff hovered along the rocks. Loki helped her into the boat, then set off along the water.

Sigyn settled in beside Loki, looking up at the night sky as the skiff glided along. “Do you remember the first time we went out together on one of these?” she asked. “I very nearly became ill.”

“Mmm, Loki nodded, his eyes fixed ahead. “The winds were quite strong that day.”

“I like to think I've gotten stronger since then,” Sigyn replied, massaging Loki's shoulders. “At least in part thanks to you.”

“You always were strong, Sigyn. I've merely assisted you in discovering your gifts.” Loki clasped his hand over hers for a moment before steering the skiff towards the outskirts of Asgard, picking up speed. Sigyn brushed her hair back from her face. Behind them, the palace vanished from view. At last the skiff landed along a rocky coast on the very edge of Asgard. A large mountain loomed above.

Loki pulled the skiff onto the rocks. Sigyn peered up at the steep mountain side, dotted with waterfalls and caverns. “What's in here?” she asked.

“You'll see.” Loki helped her out of the skiff, then lead her up the mountain, grasping her hand for balance. His deft movements and sure footing indicated he'd made this climb many times before.

Mist clouded her vision, dampened her cloak and hair. Gradually they moved closer to the largest waterfall. Her boots slipped slightly over the wet rocks, causing Loki to tighten his grip on her hand. Finally, they reached a small grotto behind the top of the waterfall.

“In here,” Loki called over the rush of water.

They slipped in behind the waterfall and into the grotto, stepping over shallow pools of clear blue water as they entered its depths. What little light shone in from the moon faded away. Sigyn summoned a small orb of magic in her hand, allowing the yellow light to show the way.

They were deep within the cavern now. Loki never missed a step despite the dark and wet rocks. In the distance a faint dot of light shone above them. The soft rustle of falling water returned as they came closer. Sigyn realized they'd now reached another waterfall, yet she'd lost track of how far they'd come

“We're here,” Loki said, nearing the entrance of the new waterfall. “It's called Franang's Falls. Hidden from the realms, just on the cusp between Asgard and Midgard. Not even Heimdall's gaze reaches here.”

Sigyn peered out from behind the waterfall, the largest she'd ever seen. The vast expanse of space stretched out before her.

“It's beautiful,” Sigyn breathed. “How did you discover it?”

“Curiosity,” Loki smiled, sliding his arms over Sigyn's shoulders. “Unknown to all other souls save me. And now, you. I hope to keep it that way.”

“You have my word.” Sigyn released her yellow orb of light so that it floated to the top of the cavern, casting a soft glow over the depths. She could see stacks of books and a few writing implements. “So this is where you disappear to?”

“I've come to think of it as a sanctuary.” He lead her to a corner along the cavern wall and they took a seat on the ground. “And if you should find yourself alone, in grave danger, return here.” He stroked her cheekbone. “You'll be safe until I can return to you.”

“No one can find us?”

“Not a soul,” Loki whispered. “And I'd like to make good use of our temporary privacy.”

“Really? How so?” Sigyn's heartbeat quickened as Loki kissed her again. Her mind did not reach far to guess what Loki likely had in mind, yet she felt hesitant despite her desire for him.

“Well, I've one more thing to show you.” With a swift motion he pulled out a small wooden box. He popped the lid open, pulling three keys from its velvet interior. He held up the first key, this one made of copper with intricate, entwined circles craved long its bow and shoulder.

“This is the key for the great library in the palace,” Loki began. “We've not had a proper custodian in some time, so it has fallen into my possession. Yet I am far too busy to curate the texts properly. I should like to bestow this duty upon just the right person. Someone clever, curious-minded, with an enthusiasm for the written word. I imagine this person desires to share the knowledge contained within the library to all who wish to make use of it. That would take a special soul indeed.”

Sigyn's heart tightened as Loki set the copper key down in front of her. The great library was one of her favorite places in the palace. She could lose herself for hours within the long rows of shelves. Yet the collection had not been expanded upon or organized properly in years. Only a very high-born noble or Royal could be bestowed such an honor, yet none who qualified were up to the task. Sigyn's commoner background disqualified her from the title. She'd hoped he'd located someone worthy of the duty.

Loki held up the second key, this one silver, with a carving of Yggdrasil at the bow.

“This key,” he went on, “Is one that opens the doors into the palace. Many carry keys that look exactly like it, but I've...enhanced this one.” He waved his hand over the Yggdrasil design. It expanded, revealing a translucent display of the nine realms, and as his fingers moved over it, the map moved too, showing close-ups of the worlds, and even the worlds beyond the nine. “You can see nearly the entire universe. If one is searching for me, this key will show the way. Yet there are not many who would wish to find me. Nor do I wish to make my whereabouts known so easily.” He set the key down beside the great library key. “For someone to possess this key, they would have to be that rare person who has earned my utmost trust and affections.”

Sigyn stared at the second key, a pang of jealousy striking her heart. She'd studied magic with Loki for so long, almost failing to notice when their partnership morphed into friendship and then, finally, romantic entanglement. Yet Loki could still be such an enigma at times that it was hard for her to assess his true feelings. Surely what he described was love, yet he did not use the word. She knew she loved him, but at times struggled to believe that his feelings for her were as strong.

Now Loki held up the third key. This one was gold and designed with small snakes weaving around the bow. “And this key is for my private chambers. Of course, I've imbued it with its own unique properties.” He took a breath, a certain reticence in his voice. “If the person bearing this key should find themselves in need of me, wishes for me to find them, they only need to press the key over their heart, close their eyes, and think of me. And I will hear their message.” Loki placed the gold key in front of Sigyn. “Now this key must only be reserved for someone for whom I would give my life to protect. Someone I have grown especially fond of. Whom I would cross the nine realms for. I would have to be quite enamored with such a person. Call it love, even.”

Sigyn kept her eyes on the keys as Loki studied her. “Have you found someone?” she asked at length, bracing herself. Perhaps he had, and tonight their courtship would end. She could feel the cracks forming in her heart, but at least he'd chosen to let her down in private.

“I have indeed,” Loki answered, placing his hand atop hers. “There is one person I've chosen to entrust with all three. She is clever, curious-minded, a bit of a dreamer, loyal and kind. And quite beautiful.”

“I see.” Sigyn thought of the ladies in the court. She couldn't recall any that Loki would hold such affection for since she'd known him. Perhaps this was another soul he'd encountered from another realm, though he'd never mentioned such a meeting to her.

Loki leaned in closer, a sly grin on his face. “Though I will confess she can be a bit oblivious at times.”

Sigyn sighed. “Loki please. Just tell me who she is.”

“Really?” An incredulous chuckle escaped Loki's lips.

“Yes, really. I simply want to know who you've chosen if you are finished with me.”

Now Loki laughed in earnest as he kissed the top of Sigyn's head. “I did not expect I'd need to spell this out. My darling Sigyn, it is _you_ I have chosen to bear all three keys.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You.” Loki's laughter subsided as his expression turned nearly somber. “They are yours if you so desire to claim them. But I must warn you, they come at a price.”

“And what is that?”

“Your hand.”

“My hand? You...you wish to marry me?”

“Your hand is of little use to me without the rest of you attached. So yes, Sigyn, I wish to marry you.”

Sigyn stared at him in shock. “You think me a suitable princess of Asgard?”

“Why not? Your commoner upbringing will earn favor with our people. They will see you as one of their own. And you are possessed of a strong constitution capable of bearing many sons for succession.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes. “Oh do stop before I swoon from your romantic words.”

“I had to tell father something beyond my affection for you to earn his approval for the betrothal.” He looked down at her, his eyebrow raised slightly in an almost pleading expression. “Sigyn, will you? Will you become my wife?”

Words failed her. “Oh Loki,” she breathed before pulling him into a kiss. Loki's lips parted over hers as he returned her kiss with a renewed fervor. Tears dotted Sigyn's eyes as they parted, the love she felt for him overwhelming her.

Loki pressed his forehead against hers, running his fingers through her hair. “I take it that's a yes?”

 


End file.
